


I Just Want To Take Care Of You

by inspoartist



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Massage, Sexual Tension, Sexy Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspoartist/pseuds/inspoartist
Summary: Jack helps Karen recover from their long day of shopping.





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day of shopping, Jack and Karen had finally arrived at the Manse; both of them basically sliding out of the limo and climbing up the steps to the front door. 

“Oh Jackie, I don’t know if I can even make it up to the bedroom. My feet are killing me!” Karen groaned. She leaned down to slip off her Louboutins but quickly lost her balance, falling into Jack and nearly knocking him over. He swiftly found his footing and snaked his arm around her waist, holding her close to his chest. He looked down and his eyes found hers, dark hazel hooded with exhaustion. She had slumped against his chest, one hand pathetically hanging at her side while the other loosely gripped the front of his shirt

“Kare come on let’s just get inside!” Jack said as he helped her back onto her feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his copy of her key, unlocking the door and pushing it open just in time to catch Karen as she tripped over the threshold. 

“Honey, I can’t feel my ankles. I’m positive that I won’t be able to make it up there.” Karen whined, putting her full body weight onto jack as he hooked his arms below hers to keep her upright. 

“Okay fine!” Jack squealed. He turned her sideways and bent down to catch the back of her knees, sweeping her up into his arms. 

Karen moaned as she immediately felt relief in her legs and feet. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into him. Jack felt the vibrations of her content hums on his chest, smiling as he began to climb the staircase. 

As they made the ascent to the bedroom, Jack squeezed Karen closer to him; eliciting a happy moan from her tired body. Her arms tightened around him while her lips found their way to rest against his neck, her heart fluttering with gratitude.

Jack reached the bedroom and was happy to see that the door was already open. He made his way inside and closed the door with his foot, trying his best not to disturb Karen’s limp form. “Okay Kare, here we are.” Jack whispered in her ear as he tightened his hold on her. She opened her eyes slowly, focusing on the icy blue that were only a few inches from hers. She offered up a small smile as she lengthened her neck to capture Jack’s lips sweetly in her own. 

“Thanks, honey.” She said softly as she pulled away. “I think I can make it from here. Make yourself comfortable.” Jack slowly lowered her feet to the ground and helped her stand up. She shook her heels off and padded to the bathroom, unzipping her dress as she went. Jack quickly shed his clothes and found his pair of pajamas that Karen kept for their sleepovers, a blue silk short sleeve button-up with matching shorts.   
A few minutes passed before Jack heard sounds of frustration coming from the bathroom. He walked over and lightly knocked on the door as he opened it, revealing an upset Karen sitting heavily on the side of the tub - clutching her robe closed. 

“Everything okay Kare?” Jack said nervously as he approached her. 

“Well honey, I can’t stand up and I can’t lift my arms to get dressed,” she said as she weakly smiled up at him. 

Jack walked over and gently patted her hand away, the opening in her robe revealing the skin from her neck to her belly button while still covering her breasts. He pulled it closed and tied it loosely around her waist, hooking his arm once again around her and swept her legs into his arms. He carried her out of the bathroom and walked her over to the bed, gently laying her down against the pillows.

“Ugh God Jack, my entire body is aching. How come you aren’t as tired as I am?” She asked, her eyes closed and her hands resting on her stomach. 

“Well for one, I wasn’t yelling at the employees and chasing Rosario around the mall.” Jack giggled to himself, recalling the events of the evening as he sat down next to Karen on the bed. 

Karen scoffed, not moving from her position. “I can’t take her anywhere without her trying to escape.” Karen reached her hand out to find Jack sitting closer than she expected, lacing her fingers with his she opened her eyes halfway. “Why don’t you take that extra energy of yours and give me one of your messages, hmm? It’s been a while and you’re the only one I know that can get my knots out.” She looked over at him, her eyes pleading. 

“I don’t know, Karen..” He mumbled as he played with her fingers.

“Come on Jackie, please?” She let go of his hand and grabbed his arm, pulling him down until he was leaning a few inches away from her face. “Your hands feel so good.” She whispered almost seductively, pouting. 

Jack watched as her eyes darted back and forth between his, her brow furrowing as her gaze stopped on his lips. One of her hands released his arm and grabbed his chin, pulling his lips to meet hers. Jack hesitated at first but quickly gave in, tracing her bottom lip lightly with his tongue. She sighed into his mouth as their tongues mingled between kisses. Feeling the heat rise up in her belly, Karen stuck her tongue all the way in Jack’s mouth causing him to moan, deepening the kiss faster than he expected before pulling away slightly. She looked into his eyes and shot him a devilish smile; she knew exactly how to get Jack to do what she wanted.

“Alright alright, I know what you’re doing.” He said, narrowing his eyes, but not pulling away any further. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Karen replied, a look of feigned shock in her eyes before she let out a giggle.

“Okay fine I’ll do it!” Jack said as he rolled his eyes, throwing his head back with a dramatic huff. 

He got to his knees, looming over Karen as she laid smiling up at him. Jack reached across her stomach and wrapped both hands around her side, pulling her towards him until she flipped onto her chest. He started at her shoulders, pushing the heel of his palm into her trap and forcing a low moan from her lips. He smirked as he continued his ministrations, slowly moving closer to her neck before starting his way down her back. 

“Jack, honey, there’s a huge knot right… THERE! Uhhh…” Karen groaned as Jack found it lying in the middle of her left side. The harder he pushed the more his fingers would slip across the material of her robe. Moving slowly, Jack reached around her and pulled on the belt of her robe until it came untied, pulling it completely out of the loops. Grabbing the collar, he began moving it off of her shoulders. Karen leaned up off the bed and let him pull until the robe sat in a heap around her hips, exposing her entire upper half to him. 

Karen lifted her head and turned to look at Jack, noticing him looking almost hungrily at her bare back. She giggled and said, “What are you waiting for, honey?” Jack snapped out of his trance and held eye contact, not sure what to say. 

“N-nothing Kare, you haven’t changed a bit.” He said quietly with a soft smile. 

Karen hummed her thank you as she closed her eyes, still facing him. Jack rubbed his hands together nervously before placing them on either side of her waist, moving them up slowly as he added pressure with his thumbs. As he got to her ribcage he reached his fingers farther around her and moved at a tantalizing pace, sliding them across the sides of her breasts. He looked at her face as he did so, noticing a new expression; her mouth slightly open and her eyes squeezed shut. The look of silent anticipation. He continued up to her shoulders, adding pressure in all the right places before smoothing his hands down her spine and returning to the knot he was working on earlier. 

“Does that feel okay?” Jack asked, biting his lip while he anxiously awaited her answer. Karen’s eyes opened slowly, looking deep into his as she licked her lips. 

“Mhm.” She nodded, closing her eyes again as her brows knit tightly together. 

Jack continued massaging until he felt the knot disappear. His hands kept moving as he lowered them to her tailbone, his thumbs brushing beneath the robe and across the top of her silk panties. He grabbed the robe and tugged as Karen lifted her hips from the mattress, allowing him to pull it from her body completely. Jack sat up on his knees, taking in the sight before him. Karen was practically naked beneath him, the only thing left on her was her tiny pair of black underwear, which only covered half of her cheeks. His face grew warm and his fingers twitched as he stared at her body, thinking of what he could do next. 

Karen peeked down at Jack and laughed inwardly when she saw him eyeing her ass. She then noticed the slight bulge in his shorts at the same time he did. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the sensation deep in her stomach return. 

Jack looked down at his shorts and quickly sat back on his heels, a little surprised at his own body’s reaction. He shook his head and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He sat back up on his knees and tapped the inside of Karen’s thigh, prompting her to spread her legs. He moved one of his knees in between hers, placing both hands around her right leg just above her knee. Repeating the same movements, he pushed his hands slowly up her leg, squeezing as he went. He felt the warmth once again creep into his cheeks as his hands ran dangerously close to her center, the only thing between them being the silk of her panties. 

Karen could feel her excitement growing as Jack’s hands moved on her legs. She felt like his hands were creeping farther up with each pass, causing her breath to shorten. She tried to stay calm as he moved to the other side. She could feel him becoming braver as his fingertips brushed the bottom of her left cheek, immediately causing her nipples to harden and a low sigh escaped her lips. 

Jack brought his hands back down to the base of her knee before cautiously wrapping his right hand farther around her leg, his fingers playing with the skin of her inner thigh. He looked up and saw Karen’s back moving with short breaths, her hands twitching at her sides. Throwing caution to the wind he let his hands move up her leg slowly, his right hand getting closer and closer to his destination. His left hand continued onto her ass, lightly massaging the skin there causing Karen to sharply exhale the breath she was holding in. Jack’s right hand continued past the point where he had been stopping, the side of his index finger brushing against the fabric of her panties—which to his surprise were already damp. 

Karen whimpered, her hips moving on their own accord. Jack moved both of his hands to her ass which filled his palms as he massaged them. He moved the ends of his fingers beneath the bottom of her panties, pushing her underwear until it resembled a thong. At this point, Karen was openly moaning quietly as his hands massaged her ass a little harder. 

“Jack, please.” Karen cried, her hands had moved to the pillow below her head and were gripping the corners. 

Not saying a word, Jack grabbed the thin material and pulled them down her legs. His arousal grew harder as he went, but he no longer cared. He straddled her legs and grabbed her ass again with both hands, his kneading becoming a little rougher. He moved his right thumb down and ran it over her center, pulling a guttural grunt from Karen. Continuing to massage her with his left hand, he moved his right between her legs and began rubbing circles over her; her arousal dripping onto his fingers. 

“Ugh God,” Karen moaned as she flipped over and pulled Jack down onto her, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Jack groaned as he felt himself brush against her center. Karen wrapped her leg around Jack’s waist and pulled him down, grinding herself against him. Jack kissed her fiercely as he pulled her wrists above her head and held them with his left hand while his right began to massage her breast. Karen moaned loudly into his mouth as his fingers found her nipple and pinched lightly. Jack drug his hand down her stomach, and moved back in between her legs, his fingers drenched in her juices the moment they made contact. 

“Jesus, Karen,” Jack breathed heavily into her mouth as she bit his bottom lip. He rubbed a few circles around her before inserting two fingers into her, pumping them slowly. They both moaned as his fingers started moving faster. Karen threw her head back and growled loudly as she reached her release, Jack continued to move slowly in her as he tried to prolong her pleasure. 

When she finally opened her eyes she looked into Jack’s, both of them still breathing heavily. She let out a little laugh and leaned up to kiss him, releasing his lips with a satisfying pop.

Jack released her hands and crawled under the covers, pulling them to cover her naked body as he wrapped his arm across her and moved into her side. Karen’s breathing began to slow as she turned to face him, pulling his lips toward hers again for another full kiss. 

“I don’t know where the hell that came from but good lord Jack, you’d never know you were gay.” Karen laughed as she closed her eyes and pressed her nose into Jack’s neck. 

Jack just giggled as he hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. “I know it’s been a while, Kare, I just want to take care of you.”

“Thank you, I love you, Jackie,” Karen whispered, placing a light kiss on his neck as her eyes brimmed with tears. 

“I love you too, Karebear,” Jack said as his eyes fell heavy, sleep overtaking them both.


	2. I Just Want To Take Care Of You (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karen's opportunity to return Jack's favor.

It had been a few days since they had been together that way, but it seemed like nothing had changed. They went on about their business, still joking around and playing with each other to piss Will and Grace off. But as much as she tried to pretend things were normal, every time she saw Jack walk through the door she instantly got butterflies. His hello kisses would leave her lips buzzing and wanting more, and her eyes following his every move. She wanted to repay the favor.

It was Friday night and Jack had been obnoxiously preparing for his show at the bar all day long. He was practically bouncing off the walls with nerves; he had forced Karen to stay with him for every single hour, making wardrobe suggestions and slapping him every time he began to panic. 

“The show starts in 10 minutes Karen, I CAN’T BREATHE.” Jack shrieked, slowly kneeling to the ground as he frantically waved his hands in front of his face.

“Jack come on! You’re going to be fine, you’ve rehearsed it like seventeen times today. Now get up off of this floor, I didn’t drop 4k on Armani for you to use it as a ShamWow!” Karen yelled, waving at a small puddle of liquor near Jack’s knees.

“No Kare-I’m just-like I don’t-how to-” Jack stammered, his hands on the ground as he took in a heaving breath. He was having an anxiety attack.

“Jackie look at me!” Karen squatted down in front of him, pushing his shoulders so he was slumped back on his heels. Grabbing his face with both hands, she pulled him to less than a foot from her face. “Kare, Kah-Kah-Kah,” Jack began to hyperventilate, his eyes looking everywhere but at Karen.

“Jack!” Karen yelled, yanking his face closer forcing him to look into her eyes. She held eye contact, her eyes looking back and forth between his. Suddenly the urge to pull him closer overcame her. Karen leaned forward quickly pressing her lips hard into Jack’s, silencing his stammering. His breath began to slow as he breathed into her mouth as she pulled away. Just as fast as it slowed down it sped up again as he wrapped his hands around Karen’s waist, hauling her against him as he kissed her with the same intensity. Karen’s moans were muffled by his tongue as it began to seek hers out; her hands gliding up his shoulders and into his hair, holding him to her.

“30 SECONDS,” The bartender yelled behind the curtain, startling them both. Their lips broke contact as they regained their breath, still in the same position. Their eyes held a soft stare as they regained their breath. Karen blinked a few times before she reached her hands into Jack’s hair, smoothing it back down to where it was before. 

“Look at me, honey,” Karen said as she gently grabbed his chin, raising it until he looked at her. “You’re going to be great. Just have fun, okay?” She smiled, looking sweetly into his piercing blue eyes. 

“Thank you, Kare. I’m glad you’re here.” Jack said returning her smile. He leaned in once more, pressing a soft kiss to Karen’s swollen lips. He helped her up before taking a deep breath and walking out onto the stage.

Later That Night

By the time Jack was finished with his show it was almost midnight. Karen was sitting at the bar as she waited for Jack to reappear, chasing an olive around her martini glass with a toothpick. 

“You ready to go Karebear?” Karen looked up to see Jack slowly walking towards her, the day’s events finally catching up to him. 

“Oh honey, let me take you back to your apartment you’re exhausted!” She said as she laced her fingers between his and lead him to the door. 

The elevator in the apartment building seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace. Jack had one hand on the rail and the other wrapped around Karen’s waist, his head resting on her shoulder. Once they got to the apartment Karen helped Jack to his bed, taking off his shoes and pants as he laid heavily on the bed. 

“Ugh. That was the longest day of my life.” Jack groaned as his body began to relax into the mattress. “Kare, will you stay here tonight?”

Karen looked up from what she was doing, Jack’s pants in a crumbled heap from her trying to fold them. “Well sure, Jackie.” She said smiling. She walked over to his dresser and fished around until she found an oversized grey t-shirt. Jack watched as she threw another smile at him as she headed for the bathroom.

Karen came back in to see Jack half asleep, his eyes fluttering. His eyes focused on Karen as she turned around and began trying to squeeze her clothes into her purse. As she bent down again, Jack saw just the bottom of her ass cheeks before she straightened back up. His eyes followed her curves as she made her way around to her side of the bed. 

“You okay, honey?” Karen asked as she sat down next to him. Jack shook his head a little as he looked up at her. 

“Yea, all good!” He said with a smile. He scooted closer and held his arm out, inviting Karen to curl into his side after she had switched the light off. 

She snuggled into his chest as her hands grabbed at the fabric of his shirt until he turned to face her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Jack smiled to himself as the scent of her perfume invaded his nostrils. He leaned down and laid a kiss against the crown of her head, prompting Karen to tilt her face up towards his. 

“Thanks for sticking with me today, Kare. Your support means a lot to me.” Jack whispered. 

Karen’s eyes sparkled, a smile forming on her lips. They both leaned in and met each other once more with a soft kiss. It began like all of their kisses usually do, sweet little pecks that usually ended with a shared giggle. But this one was different. Karen felt the butterflies in her stomach return as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. He immediately opened up to her, their tongues tapping between kisses. Soft moans began to slip through Karen’s lips as she felt Jack’s hand sliding lower until it was resting over her ass. Jack let out a strained huff as he yanked her closer — she wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Her hand that was gripping his shirt began to travel lower. Her fingers wrapped around the elastic of his boxers, pulling his hips into hers and eliciting a sigh from both of them. Jack smoothed his hand down to the back of Karen’s thigh, pulling her leg up over his hip. His hand moved back up her leg, running over her ass and under her shirt as he pushed it all the way up to her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

Karen pushed him onto his back, moving to straddle him fully as she maintained their liplock. Jack grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her body. The moonlight flooding through the room bounced off of Karen’s porcelain skin, goosebumps appearing. Karen ground her hips against Jack’s, feeling his bulge rub against her center. She pulled away from Jack’s lips with a loud pop, letting out a moan that caused his cock to twitch below her. 

Karen sat up, her weight resting on her hands as she placed them on Jack’s chest. “It’s my turn.” She whispered huskily as she began to rock her hips back and forth against him. Jack’s mouth hung open as he watched her movements. 

Karen had a playful smirk on her face as she began to slowly remove his boxers, almost teasing him. Tossing them to the floor, she moved to sit between his legs. Jack closed his eyes in anticipation, his breathing became labored as he felt her hands sliding over his hips. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. 

Jack let out a loud moan as he felt her lips close around him, her tongue swirling around the head and her hand slowly stroking him at the same pace. His cock twitched in her mouth as her moans vibrated through him. He was getting close, but he suddenly felt the urge to give Karen the same satisfaction. 

“Wait, Kare, stop,” Jack said between breaths. She looked confused until he looked her directly in the eyes and said, “Turn around.”

A devilish grin spread across Karen’s face as she got up and turned to where she was standing directly over his face. She slowly lowered herself down until her breasts were pressing into his lower stomach, her hips straddling his lips. 

“Oh god, honey!” Karen cried out as Jack licked the full length of her, smiling when he noticed she was practically dripping already. Karen stifled another moan as his tongue began moving slowly in an out of her, the sensuality of it almost sending her over the edge. She wrapped her hand around him again and began stroking him. Her tongue traced up the side of his cock before she took him completely into her mouth, the tip tapping the back of her throat. Jack’s moans vibrated against her causing her to move her hips against his lips as she began to suck harder. 

Jack could feel himself getting closer as Karen’s tongue continued to do wicked things. His stomach tightened as he reached both hands up and grabbed her ass, his tongue sliding out of her and immediately he began to suck on her clit. Karen let out a loud moan against him as she came, her juices running out of her and onto Jack’s lips. Jack let out a strangled moan of his own as his juices shot down Karen’s throat, pulling a soft moan from her as she rolled off of him. 

“Oh my god.” Karen breathed as Jack’s hand found hers, lacing their fingers together. 

Jack laughed a little as he pulled on her hand, gesturing her to come back to him. She flipped over and crawled up to him, bringing the covers with her. Jack pulled her close to him as she covered them and draped her arm across his torso, his leg sliding in between hers. 

“What was that for?” Jack asked as Karen pressed her nose into his neck. 

“I just want to take care of you, Jackie,” Karen repeated his sentiment from the other night as she leaned up and lightly kissed his lips before settling back into his shoulder. 

“I love you, Karen,” Jack whispered as he squeezed her closer.

“I love you too, honey.”


End file.
